logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alexmarin16
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to TriStar Pictures/Other! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 09:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) You again! This has to STOP! You are CONSTANTLY vandalizing Logopedia and it's NOT ALLOWED!! And you would be in serious trouble! Do I make myself clear? --TPercival (talk) 16:19, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :And, even worse is, you've also joined yourself as a sockpuppet of Alexmarin14. Sockpuppets are zero tolerance to the Logopedia and any account joined as a sockpuppet will be blocked indefinitely. You must be aware of this next time. Besides, concerning your history as a sockpuppet of Alexsburlea, you've been warned by TPercival so many times, and yet, you ignore them as if you want to continue vandalizing TriStar Pictures (either the TriStar Pictures/Other page, THE MOST COMMON ATTEMPT, or the TriStar Pictures/Trailer Variants page)! Even worse is, you even occasionally remove your warnings from your talk page as a sign of ignoring it! Like I've said before, any next edit by you at Logopedia could be your very last if you ignore them once again. When will you ever stop, Alex? When will you ever learn? --Robertnvabeach (talk) 18:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :He even has a Youtube account. Rodney16 (talk) 20:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ::And, I believe that as I looked, I saw that you have gone too far. No, you are not going to stop editing TriStar Pictures pages as a promise. This will only keep you on Logopedia until each and every TriStar Pictures page you edit on gets protected thanks to your attempts to further the duration of the edit war that you keep having! From now on, any constant attempt to vandalize this page to make the 1993 logo "re-current" will be your last, as I said twice before. Please be aware of this next time. Please learn your mistakes. Please. Thanks. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 22:50, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::And I can say is this wiki needs to have a better system: Like for an example if a troll vandazes this wiki, gets banned, and makes a new account, they should be banned for trespassing this site. Rodney16 (talk) 10:16, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :: Final Warning Just to let you know I'm giving you your only warning. I know I'm not an administrator, but I had no choice. --Rodney16 (talk) 19:32, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Alexmarin16. This is getting ridiculous! I warned you about reverting the years on the TriStar Pictures articles and you didn't listen to us! You know what will happen to your account if you don't follow our policy on Logopedia. So be careful of what you've doing on there. Thank you. --TPercival (talk) 19:38, January 31, 2016 (UTC) And if you come back one of us will gonna have to ban you for making a new account. Rodney16 (talk) 21:08, January 31, 2016 (UTC)